


Cologne

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cologne, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dates, Epic Friendship, First Dates, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Scents & Smells, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James Potter is about to go on a date with the girl of his dreams, and he asks his best friend for some help beforehand.Oneshot/drabble





	Cologne

James Potter was going on a date. With Lily Evans of all people, the girl he had loved for like, practically his entire life! Well, for five years, but same thing. Seems legit. He was a little nervous though, and that was understandable. 

Right now he was in the dorms with his best friend. They were chilling. He was getting ready. 

"Hey Pads, do you have any cologne? I think Evans would be impressed by that." And if Remus Lupin was here, he'd say something about how James shouldn't call her by her last name since they were going out. 

Sirius looked up. "No, Remus said I’m not allowed to wear cologne again until I prove I can be responsible with it."

...okay then, whatever that means. Ominous. 


End file.
